


Cookie?

by shedevil6



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Christmas Morning, F/F, Lazy Mornings, Magic, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shedevil6/pseuds/shedevil6
Summary: Penelope plans a whole day baking cookies, but getting out of bed proves incredibly difficult when your girlfriend is a crazy for lazy mornings.OrChristmas can wait.
Relationships: Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 178





	Cookie?

“We are going to make cookies!”

This is how Josie wakes up, confused and a little shocked by the gravity shifting around her as Penelope collapses on her bed without any consideration, causing her fragile mattress to ripple and shudder awkwardly. “Caramel first, because Pedro spent the whole week leaving notes under my door, and then-”

The sounds of the springs are still echoing deep in her mind, though now they are softer, when Josie finally realizes that, holy shit she's awake, and oh my God... Penelope is really talking.

“Chocolate, because I know these are your favor—” Josie covers Penelope's mouth with one hand, using the other to hold her jaw. Her brown eyes dart toward Lizzie's bed almost instinctively, but she relaxes when she sees her sister fully asleep.

“If she wakes up, you know you're forbidden to come for a week, don't you?” Josie whispers in a warning, but she can feel Penelope's smile stretch against her palm anyway.

Since Penelope and Josie started dating again, Lizzie's only rule for Penelope to stay in her room at night was "don't wake her up," but since people in love usually forget the rest of the world most of the time, it was easy to break the deal. And the reasons were always the stupidest; sometimes because Josie was laughing at a comedy movie, or because Penelope got excited during her stories and talked a little louder than usual - and sometimes (sometimes most embarrassing of Josie's life) because Penelope's hand had a habit of going down too much during the spooning, and even though they had never done anything with Lizzie in the bedroom, the mere thought of Penelope down there was enough to make Josie audible.

Still, regardless of the reason, the breach of the deal meant that Penelope was banished from the twins' shrine for a week - a week that Josie would hibernate in the other witch's room because she was probably addicted to the way their bodies fit together at night. An idea Penelope wasn't opposed to, since she doesn't have a roommate.

She can literally hear that thought coming from her girlfriend's wicked head, and it makes Josie roll her eyes. Then, rising slightly, she kisses Penelope - or nearly so, since her own hand is between them to prevent her morning breath from being a problem - before getting comfortable on the pillow again and pulling her hands away from her favorite girl. Even so, there's a kind of cosmic energy - one that always attracts Josie - that makes her hands fall to Penelope's shoulders, which are a little wider and stiffer than a few years ago, a physical proof of how mature her body is now.

Penelope leans in for a decent kiss, but Josie turns her face, making the brunette's lips collide against her cheek. Josie whispers an inaudible "morning breath" as Penelope takes advantage of the changing angles to pursue a new path, splashing kisses over her cheek, eyes and nose before finally brushing both lips together.

"I don't care," she whispers, and the mint smell of her toothpaste reaches Josie for a millimeter-counted second.

Next second, she is melting like peanut butter under the softness of the lips against hers, consciously parting her legs to accommodate Penelope's hips. It's hard, she can't deny it. The last storm of kisses on her face left Josie with a smile so wide it was almost impossible to undo it to focus on that one in particular. So hard she can't really stop smiling, but that doesn't seem to bother Penelope, who also smiles in the middle of the chaste kiss.

So it's over.

Penelope suddenly recoils, her face contorted to the point of pain and her lips retracted in such a strange way that worry quickly floods the siphon's heart. But before Josie can ask, the answer hits her.

"You were right. Morning breath.” Normally, that would make Josie blush, but the amused smile only makes her eyes roll.

"Idiot"

"What can I do? It is a gift"

“Do you know what a gift is?” Josie whispers, taking again to press a simple kiss over the arrogant smile there. Penelope makes a curious sound, giving in a little while Josie ventures out and kisses her bottom lip. Her green eyes narrow curiously, but are quickly replaced by a low laugh as Josie transfers the kisses to her neck. Josie never understood why Penelope was tickling here, but she will use it to her advantage now "Greta Thunberg" she whispers, letting her tongue go out to explore one of the other witch's favorite joints. "Sixteen years. An environmental activist” The position is not very comfortable, Josie admits. Her neck hurts a little, and the way she is now to can do it doesn't help, but hearing the laughter cease and Penelope's breath hitching suddenly makes it all worth “The way she moved hundreds of children for it? _This_ is a gift.”

She feels the way Penelope changes her face to ease her access, and if the way her fingers are buried firmly in Josie's brown hair is an indication, she's quite happy with the attention she's getting. But it's only when Josie uses her elbows to support herself that the change makes her leg shift between Penelope's thighs.

The pressure it generates is almost none. However, the way Penelope's body shudders and her hips chase Josie's thigh makes the siphon whimper.

At this new angle Josie has the perfect position to use her teeth under the exposed lobe, something she has done so many times before and is still etched in her memory as the chorus of her favorite song. And even after all these years, Penelope's strangled moan is enough for family pains to begin between Josie's her own thighs.

Maybe it's the fresh smell of Josie's soap on Penelope's skin, maybe it's the expensive linen fabric from one of her many jackets, or maybe it's the way Penelope is always one hundred percent surrendered to her advances - even when she had confessed that it was strange at times because she was not used to being passive. Maybe it is the union of all these factors. Or maybe - that's Josie's highest bet - maybe it's because she's so in sync with Penelope's desires that her own body is willing to respond to them promptly.

Whatever it is, it makes your mind go blank, though the noise in the adjoining bed pierces that mist insistently. Then those noises are replaced with Lizzie's morning whimpers and it takes a lifetime of self-control to make Josie hold Penelope's hips, since all the stimuli were making the girl rub against her unconsciously, and that wasn't helping her mission to control the sexual atmosphere so much.

But contrary to what Josie thought, Penelope is not angry; She's worried. Her whole face is filled with new hesitation, and even though her breathing is still uneven, her need to check on Josie is greater.

"Are you alright?"

Josie bites her inner lip, unable to look Penelope in the eye as she fiddles with the buttons on her jacket. She knows it's unnecessary and that Penelope would never make her do anything, but the guilt of taking things in that direction is still there to make her blush increase.

"Lizzie is here." Josie responds shyly, the complete opposite of the bold and brave girl she was three minutes ago. And yet, despite being interrupted near one of the best orgasms of her life, Penelope thinks she feels her heart swell a little at the sight.

"It is okay," she says softly, a little lost between the demands of her own body and the relief of not having crossed her girlfriend's boundaries somehow. Still, when Josie looks up again, flushed and with one of her many shy smiles, she's a lost case. Penelope moans painfully and sinks her face into the siphon's neck in a stupid attempt not to declare all her love for this girl in their first month of dating.

"I can't believe I came back to be painfully tortured like that..." She gasps dramatically, and she doesn't know if she's talking about her inability to control her emotions or the ruined state of her panties - which isn't being resolved in a near future.

Josie laughs lightly, taking the opportunity to kiss her neck tenderly as she curls her fingers into Penelope's black hair. It's good, and it's probably sweet and innocent, but the dirty and sassy way her clit reacts to stimulation isn't pure. Your body shudders instinctively in response to your accumulated sensitivity skin.

"Josie," she grumbles in warning, but the siphon only whispers a genuine "sorry" as she continues to administer the caresses to her scalp. For a minute, she hears Josie sigh. "I like your big hair" She can hear from the girl above her, and the gentle movement on the ends of her hair just proves that Josie is analyzing one of her ends.

She smiles against Josie's pajama. "Really? I was anxious to know if you would burn them again..."

Josie's mouth pops a little, and Penelope can imagine Josie biting her bottom lip.  
“I could apologize, but you kissed MG, so no _apologizes_ ”

"Oh, don't be sorry. That was hot."

"Literal or figuratively?"

Against her best expectations, she laughs, lifting her face from her hiding place. "A bit of both?"

Josie is in the middle of a smile when a squeal draws their attention.

"I absolutely didn't see that," Lizzie gasps in the next bed, standing up with the look of awe of the century. The blonde doesn't even bother to look at the girls a second time in her desperate run to the bedroom bathroom, "Oh my God, disgusting, I don't believe it."

Penelope rolls her eyes, leaning on her elbows “You didn't even see the bad part, Lizzie"

“Shut up, satan!” She shouts back, closing the bathroom door brutally.

Josie has the widest eyes in history when Penelope raises an eyebrow "I hope my Christmas present makes up for it"

"Oh my God, it's Christmas!" Josie jumps out of bed almost immediately and then she's running to the closet almost as fast as Lizzie rushes to the bathroom, the only difference being that this particular twin is talking about how many cookies she still needs to do.

Penelope, however, can only think she'll be banished from here for a whole week... again.

_Oh god, the things she does for Josie._

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I always apologize for the misspellings because, hey, I'm great at my native language, but English is still hard for me! I hope you'll forgive me if something goes wrong... But if you got here and enjoyed what I did, dude, I missed writing about these two! And no, I really don't know what happened here. My original plan really was a posie scene in the kitchen, but apparently I can only write dirty things...
> 
> Maybe I'll do part two.


End file.
